NCIS:NY
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: when an ex-marine turned drug dealer turns up dead, how will the two teams handle it? established Flangell, Dantana, Tiva, and Adam/Abby. Gibbs and McGee get OC's SMACked later. Rated T for safety
1. A Grand Reunion

Chapter 1: A dead officer

Mac looked around the crime scene. Stella just stared. "This is a problem, boss," Adam said. They had just learned that their vic, ex-MSgt. Jonathan

Daniels, was an ex-Naval Officer. They had to wait for NCIS. (cue music!!) "What's a problem, Adam?" Agent Jethro Gibbs had just walked to the scene.

"Gibbs." Mac said embracing the agent. "Taylor what do we got here?" Gibbs looked around. " Stellaaa!" Officer Ziva David came running around the corner.

"Oh my God!! Zivaaa!" Stella went running toward the officer, and engulfed her in a big old Stella bear hug. " ohhh I missed you!" They jumped around.

Tony and Danny shook hands while Lindsay hugged McGee. "Agent Gibbs, is Abby here?" Adam asked Jethro timidly. "Two things Adam, one, I am Jethro or

Gibbs to you, none of this "Agent" business, and two, she's in the coroners van, you go surprise her." Adam smiled ear to ear and nodded his head. "Okay

Mac, what do we have here?" "Well Jethro we have the body of an ex-marine here. Ex-Major Sergeant Jonathan Daniels. You remember him don't you? He

was in our platoon." Mac said gesturing to the body that laid before them. Stella and Ziva walked over, as Stella opened her mouth, there was a scream.

"ADAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Abby Sciuto screamed from the coroners van. "Oof, Abby okay okay calm dow-" Adam was cut short. "We can only guess right?"

Ziva said trying to hide her giggles. "Anyway what I was going to say before that _wonderful_ interruption, our vic has 15 post- mortem stab wounds to the

abdomen and the actual COD is strangulation. After that nothing because Adam *everyone looks toward the coroner's van* found the vics ID and dog

tags." Stella said explaining the situation to the agents and the officer. Danny and Lindsay were standing next to each other the bulge in her belly becoming

more and more prominent, but even then she insisted she stay in the field until she couldn't bend down anymore. Danny reached over and held Lindsay's

hand as Tony said something about how hot he thought Lindsay was. "Tony, do you really want your girlfriend to smack you?" Gibbs asked him. "Uh, no

boss." Tony said looking over at Ziva and smiling. Danny's jaw dropped, "You, and, Ziva?" Lindsay looked over at her friend and beckoned her over. "You

hook up with DiNozzo, and you don't call me!?" Danny grabbed his girlfriend's hand to soothe her. Adam walked in with Abby on his arm. Her usual pigtails

were a little lopsided; one of the braids was coming undone and his vest was unzipped but other than that they looked okay. "Adam, keep your relationships

and work separate." Mac said, trying to, but unsuccessfully, sound like Gibbs."Yeah, okay boss." Abby let go of Adam after giving him a kiss, leaving him

flushed and her a little red. "Well Mac, looks like we have a team here. Let's start processing." They all started to process the scene. After a couple of

minutes Mac asked,"Jethro, why don't you take the body back to D.C?" He looked at Gibbs. "I want to stay with my friends, here in New York." Gibbs said

after a couple of seconds. "Okay, but why? You have a perfectly good lab back in D.C! Is it because the crime scene is here?" Mac asked oblivious to the fact

the lab rats were sneaking off to go have some "fun." "No Mac, it's because you have a perfectly good lab here and we want your collaboration!" Gibbs

yelled at Mac, standing up holding up bags of evidence as well as some swabs. "See this, Mac? This is evidence, we are here because we all wanted to see

our friends. We could have sent another team but we came instead. Evidence is perishable. We take this we could lose something off of it." Gibbs said,

sounding really agitated. "Mac, we have a problem." Stella said leading him over to the evidence. She pointed to the body, "See these wounds? They have

meth _and_ heroin on and around them. Mac he was a user." Stella said solemnly. "And he was high when he was killed. This couldn't have been anyone. The

opiates on the body don't match the heroin in the blood and on the body." Mac looked at the body, "So who could it have been?"

**A/N: Okay my second shot at a story.I had to write in Adam and Abby. They are so cute!!!! There is established Dantana and Flangell. SMACked start relationship and Tiva. Poor, poor McGee. No one to love him. Don't worry he and Gibbs will get OCs. They are all a little OOC in this story so expect some freaky part as well as hilarious parts.**


	2. What! In the locker room!

Chapter 2: What? In the locker room!!!

A/N: Okay so I forgot to do this at the beginning of the story so......Disclaimer! Adam) Abby, Abby, ABBY!

Me) Don't worry poor dear. Abby is safe with me! And you (points to cast) are all MINE!!!!!!!!!!!

CBS Rep.) Uh, no they aren't ma'am

Me) Rats!! (stomps off)

Back at the lab.

"Yo, Stell! You seen Adam? Or Abby?" Stella Bonasera shook her head. "Dammit!" Danny cursed loudly and then walked himself out of her office. Just then a loud crash came from the janitors closet down the hall. A half naked Adam and an underwear bearing Abby came tumbling out. "Guys! What the hell! You are supposed to be in the lab!" Danny came down on them with so much force Jethro would be proud. "L-Lo-Loo-Look Dan! Th-th- the results are all on m-my desk!" Adam managed to stutter out before he and Abby went running towards the locker room. "That was exciting. Linds, where are yo-" Danny ran into his pregnant girlfriend. "What do you want now?" Lindsay sighed. "Look if you don't wanna go looking through janitor's closets for Tony and Ziva then be my guest bu-" "Well why didn't you just say so!" Lindsay exclaimed and she waddled away as fast as she could. "Dan, you know you just sent your 5 month pregnant girl friend on a wild goose chase, right?" Sheldon asked. "Yeah, but uh, she told me to remind her to hurt DiNozzo and David the next time I saw her and that was at the crime scene." Danny said shrugging. "Well Danno looks like your girlfriend is on a wild goose chase huh?" Flack said sounding very annoyed. Danny turned around," Oh, Don, Angell, look I didn't-" "Save it Messer." Angell said her jeans were unbuttoned and so was her shirt and the same went for Flack. "Whoa! What the heck is going on here?" Mac said causing Flack and Angell to run off, hoping to save their tails and their jobs. "What is it? See your colleagues naked day? Of course, Stel-" Mac stopped abruptly after noticing Danny with his mouth slightly agape. "What the hell Mac?! At least give me some warning!" Danny said and ran off. Mac sat down at his desk as two women came in. "Ah, you two must be our new agents." Mac said. "Yes. I am Aribella D'Carin. This is my twin sister Jordan D'Carin. Most people call me Doc though. I have 4 PhDs." The brunette said with a confident smile. "As my sister said, I am Jordan D'Carin. Most people call me Star but thats probably because rats is star backwards and that's my favorite saying." The red head said kind of shyly. "Well it's very nice to meet you." Mac said as Jethro and Sheldon walked in and they both did double takes as the twins blushed. "Okay Mac, I get the red head with me in D.C" Jethro whispered in Mac's ear. "Fine. You'll need her when Ziva goes on maternity leave." Mac said very loudly. As he said that Jordan got super red in the face."Hello, gorgeous." Sheldon said taking Aribella's hand and kissing it. Whenever his lips touched her hand or arm she would shiver and giggle. "Well that settles it. Shel, take Aribella to the lab and show her the ropes." He beckoned over Sheldon,"Hawkes, funny business is for the home but I tell you this now, her nickname's Doc too." Mac said just loud enough so Aribella and Sheldon could hear and they both looked at each other, head over heels that they shared a nickname. "Okay you four out before I have to find 1 if not 2 beds and leave my office for forever more." Mac teased. Just then Stella walked in hearing the comment. "Hmm Taylor, it seems you might need a 3rd bed and you won't get to leave." Jethro said before leading Jordan out the door. "Mac I heard what you said about those four but what was Jethro saying? Do you have something to tell me?" Stella said leaning over his desk. Mac gulped. "N-n-no Stel." He managed to stutter out, trying not to look down her shirt. "Oh, okay then." She said sadly. To Mac she sounded like a 35 year old just denied love. To herself she sounded like a 5 year old who didn't get a cookie before dinner. "MAC! Mac, where's Danny?! Where, where, where WHERE?" A very giddy and over-excited pregnant woman ran, well more like waddled, into his office. "Linds, calm down. He went to his office after I scared the crap out of him." "Oh God Mac what did you do?" Lindsay said turning on here heel and leaving. "I wonder what that was about?" Stella said probably repeating the thoughts of everyone within a 30 mile radius. All of a sudden, 4 couples walked up the steps of the locker room, pale as sheets. The first couple was Abby and Adam, fully clothed and Abby was thoroughly make-upped but she was paler than her red head boyfriend, and that was pale. Next was Flack and Angell. They looked like they were chased by wild banshees but is was just rough love. Her button up blouse was missing some buttons and her pants were stained from God knows what and Flacks tie was wildly wrapped around his shoulder and his shirt was wrinkled and covered in lipstick. They were as pale as the first couple. After Flack and Angell came Aribella and Sheldon. Well they weren't in as bad shape as Adam, Abby, Angell and Flack but their dark complexions (his darker than hers) were as pale as possible and the only possible sign of love making was swollen lips and lipstick smudges on his face. Jordan and Jethro were in the same state as Shel and Aribella were but a little more shock covered his face. "What the hell happened to you eight?" Mac asked as they took rank and then collapsed on the floor. "We all got down to the locker room when all of the sudden we heard like serious moaning come from the mens showers." Abby said and nodded to Sheldon to continue. "They all dared me and Belle here to go see who it was and I think I about lost my lunch." Sheldon started to turn green when Belle whispered something in his ear and he put his head between his knees and closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Belle continued, "I beckoned for everyone to come over and then we all looked in. It- it-it- it was..." She did the same as Sheldon after taking in a big gulp of air. "THEY WERE DOING WHAT?" Danny yelled from all the way in his office. "IN THE LOCKER ROOM?!" He yelled again. Lindsay giggled and then Danny muttered something only she could hear but then she kind of announced it to the whole lab, "MAC WANTS TO SEE STELLA NAKED?" She screamed as Danny recounted what he had heard and Mac turned bright red, about the color of Stella.


	3. Tell Me Men!

A/N: So my computer didn't put all of the second chapter in so I decided why not put up this as the 3rd!! 3 y'all!! REVIEWS MAKE SARAH HAPPY!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I didn't say that! I saw Angell and Flack who were barely in any clo-" "Mac, I don't care. If you wanted to see me naked we could've just gone to the locker room like everyone else. Mac, you don't have to be subtle and brave. I just want you to be yourself." She said after putting a finger to his lips. "Stell, does this mean, we're an item now? Like everyone else in this goddamn office?" Mac asked screaming out the last part just to scare the interns. He never did like the interns Sinclair made them bring in. He looked around. "Okay, everyone. We are all going to turn around go back into the locker rooms take hot showers and get our butts up here because we have a case!" Mac said, pulling a very bright red faced Stella to his side. Everyone sat there."Guys. Locker rooms are that way." Stella said pushing Jethro down the stairs with Jordan on her heels. "Would you like me to go settle Tony and Ziva?" Mac asked. Everyone just nodded. By then, Danny was just standing there, stuck still like a post. "Danny that means you and Lindsay too." Mac said as everyone slowly followed him down to the locker rooms. When they made it down there the moaning and groaning had only increased. It amazed everyone how much they could take. Sheldon ran across the room to the sinks and puked. It took a lot to make a pathologist-gone-detective vomit. Mac took a deep breath and went to the showers. "GUYS! WE'RE ALL DOWN HERE! GET OUTTA THERE!" Mac screamed with the bullhorn Stella seemed to have made appear out of thin air. Tony and Ziva looked up. There were covered in sweat, her make up was all smudged and he had lipstick on his face chest and places that Mac never wanted to see again. "Uhhhhh, how long has everyone been down here?" Tony asked after untangling himself from Ziva and getting them both towels. "Why don't you ask them yourselves." Mac moved out of the way to reveal towel baring friends and coworkers as well as two new faces. "Erm, it's not what you think?" Ziva said after looking at everyone. Mac had come back in a towel and put his arms around Stella's waist. "You've missed a lot." Stella said putting her hands on Mac's. "Okay, okay break it up. Everybody, respective locker rooms." Mac said. "And you miss, will be at my place later, correct?" he said to Stella after turning away from everyone else. "Oh, but of course." Stella literally purred out, as everyone made gagging noises. "SHOWERS!" Mac and Stella yelled at the same time. Everyone in the room went to their respective stalls. "Mac, the case files are on my desk. Everything narco related in the vic was either meth or heroin. I ran everything, he but all the cuts were perimortem. He died of overdose and exsanguination." Adam said. "Thanks Adam. Jethro." Mac said. They were still in their showers, just giving Mac their work. " Daniels was scheduled to talk to his old supervisor the day after tomorrow. Seems he wanted to see about getting into the reserve. Again." "Okay that's a start. Hawkes." "The trace in his hair, the gooey substance, was gel from an ultrasound. Seems, either his wife was pregnant with an addicts kid or his enemy was pregnant." "That's a nice start Hawkes." Mac said climbing out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. "Danny, what do you have for me?" "Okay let's see. His clothes had heroin on them as well as stains from a jelly donut, coffee, tobacco, cocaine, and chlorinated water on 'em. Seemed he was doing business in a coffee shop with a drug dealer from a pool, or everything doesn't relate." Danny said adding his snarky comment to the end. "Good theory. Tony, if you have anything for me tell me now." Mac said very forcefully. "I looked up his phone records as well as tickets from patrol. Seems he was getting calls day and night for a while from some guys in the drug stream. He was also pulled over four or five times for DUI and speeding over 60 miles of the speed limit. In a Ferrari." Tony said. "How does a dealer and user get such good money? And why drop out of Marine Corps just to become a druggie?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So I'm starting another story soon. this one 'll be short. I just wanted to try it. btw, Flack didn't have any good info for Mac so I skipped over him. No flames please and tell me if you like my OCs Aribella and Jordan 'cause I think I might use 'em in another story.


	4. No Caffeine For Stella

A/N: Hmmmmmmm, how many times must I say these words? REVIEWS ARE CANDY, GOODNESS, ICING, ANYTHING!! Please!! I need positive feedback not this crickets chirping in the distance crap!! Okay now that you've listened to one rant here's the other. Oh and LacytheDemonicDuck is my friend. Like her or you die! (jk!)

Disclaimer: Like seriously? do you think I own CSI:NY OR NCIS? I'm just lowly and live on the outskirts of a county line in the middle of no freakin where. And even if I did, the CSI:NY season finale would've been much better!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"DANNY!" Mac yelled after going through the case file again.

"You screamed?" Danny asked cockily.

"Don't try my patience Messer. Where in the world is your list of findings?!" Mac yelled at Danny.

"It was on mine and Linds' desk in the case file, waiting for you to come pick it up. I don't know where it is if it's missing." Danny said after he processed what was going on.

"Okay, I'l call Lindsay and ask her if she found it. Meanwhile, I want you to get to work on the DNA Hawkes found in the ultrasound gel. I need that information STAT. " Mac said calmly.

"Thanks Mac. I was about to do that anyway. Wait a second, I think I know where the list is." Danny said after looking over Mac's desk.

"Where, Danny?" Mac questioned the Italian detective.

"Um, look down." Danny said.

Mac looked down at his desk and snatched up the fallen sheet of paper up. "You're one lucky guy Messer, you know that right?" Mac asked, jokingly.

"Wha?" Danny looked over his glasses at his boss.

"Just go run the DNA sample, Danny." Mac said after sitting back down at his desk. He watched as a confused Danny walked past an ultra-springy Stella.

"Mac! Guess what?! Guess, guess, guess, guess!!" Stella screeched as she hopped up and down.

"Uhhh, there's a sale at Tiffany's?" Mac asked, as only a man could.

"NO! The vic was married to, drum roll please, Oscar de la Renta's , long lost daughter!! I did a mark up on him and I found his wife in the Navy database. Her name is Natalia Mardega. It says in her mark ups that she was once part of a powerful family but they kicked her out not long after she was born. She was put through foster care and was adopted by Juana and Carlos Mardega. The family she was born into was the de la Renta family and she was put through the orphanage and foster care system set up by Oscar himself." She said this all at a mile a minute. Mac could've sworn he told Danny to give Stella decaf this morning.

"Okay, that's great Stell, but why are you so bouncy?" He had finally had enough of her bouncing. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Stell, do I need to bolt you down?" He asked. She stopped.

"Sorry, I think Danny gave me Jess' coffee this morning. She's kinda sluggish today, don't ya think?" She asked him as she looked at a sleeping Jess and Don, trying everything he could to wake her up.

"Okay Stell, I'll talk to Danny. No more caffine." He said sternly and left the room in search of his Italian detective.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yo, Mac. I think we got somethin' here." Danny Messer said, looking at his computer screen.

"What is it Danny?" Mac said, looking up from the vic's shirt that he had been processing.

"Okay, I've got multiple DNA donors. One for each of the stains and in the trace we found on the body." Danny said as he sighed, looking at the long list.

"Rattle it off." Mac said, pulling out a notepad for Flack when he and Jess along with Tony and Ziva would go to question each of the donors.

"Okay, they've all got priors or are in the system for something so I'll give you what they did originally too. Okay, jelly donut is a Michael Daimens, 43, in the system for assault 2. Coffee is one Annie Simms, 35,seems she was a he, for some reason transexuals and drag queens are in the system, beats me, anyway in for donating sperm before the...erm... transformation. Okay tobacco stain is a man known as "Cards" his real name is Marlo Vincettelli, 30, He's a drug dealer up in Queens. He's undercover for NCIS. Oh that's peachy." Danny said.

"Danny, I don't need comments I need names!" Mac said.

"A'ight, A'ight. Ummm, oh, cocaine and heroin were both him, chlorinated water is a pool cleaner named Damien Rochlesten. 26, picked up when he was 22 for rape charge. That and all other charges were dropped. I thinks he's our prime. The rape vic was Natalia Mardega, our vic's wife." Danny said as he finished off the list.

"Okay, why don't we go have a chat with Mr. Rochlesten." Mac stood and walked to the door, a whimpering Danny in tow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Awwww, poor Danny, made his head hurt. I like to put you in cliffy spots and you know it. I'm getting better, I swear!!!

Okay y'all press that big green button and REVIEW!!! All of you get a MOOlatté if you do. I don't promise. Heehee. No Flames please. Constructive crticism welcome.


	5. The Interrogations

A/N: So, I apparently can't make it past two chapters in a story before writing a new one. I'm five in on this one and I have 4 other in-progress stories and 1 I had to put On-Hiatus so I could think! Anyway, I want to give a shout out to the people who have reviewed on this story: _falling into heaven, messersmontana, LacytheDemonicDuck, natabrains, The Real Rosalie Cullen, MrAprilFoolsWatanuki, and StellaFreak. _They have all reviewed on my story at least once. Here is chatper 5-the interrogations!!

Disclaimer: Hmmm, how should I word this? Wait I know, NO!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mac sat across the table from the first suspect with Gibbs at his side. Michael Damiens was glaring at the seasoned Marines and he knew this wasn't going to end well if he didn't fess up to something.

"Okay, look. I don't know what the hell I did, but what I do know is that when two cops are looking at me like that, nothing good's coming." Damiens said.

"Good to know. We only really want to know one thing though, how do you know Jonathan Daniels?" Gibbs said, an angry glint in his eye.

"He comes into my donut shop twice a week. We joke around when I'm off. Why?" He asked.

"He's dead Damiens! Your DNA was found on a jelly donut stain on his pants!" Mac shouted at the fat man across the table.

"Okay, I choked up some donut on him after he told me something funny. So what?"

"So what? You got someone who can verify that?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, Annie Simns. She was at the table with us." Damiens said. "Can I go now?" He asked.

"Yeah, take him out!" Gibbs yelled to the officer outside.

Gibbs looked at Mac after Damiens had left the room. "Time to bring in Simms?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." Mac said.

NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY-NCIS-NY

After interviewing the whole suspect pool they learned that Annie Simms was related to Wendy Simms with LVPD, which was verified by Jim Brass, an officer with LVPD, who was in town with a conference and that Vincetti was undercover following Daniels on specific orders from Vance. The last suspect was to be interviewed by Ziva and Angell, who had built a surprising friendship.

"Well Mr. Rochleston, why do we have your DNA in chlorinated water that was found on the husband of Natalia Mardega, Jonathan Daniels?" Ziva asked. It had been decided ahead of time that she would play bad cop and Angell would play good cop.

"I don't know no one by da name o' Daniels." He said sitting back in his seat.

"Oh please! We know you raped his wife four years ago! She dropped the charges for reasons unknown to the judge and the rest of the court. We think we know why." Ziva said standing abruptly, the movement scaring the man.

"We think you threatened to kill her husband. But if you confess, we can get you off of all of this." Angell said pouting at him a bit.

"I didn't kill no one!" He yelled.

"Too bad. We only wanted to know how the chlorinated water got on his pants." Angell said.

"I must know someone who's very...close to him." Rochleston said with a sly smile.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:I leave you with a short chapter and a cliffhanger. Ta Dah!!

~Kisses~

Sarah!


	6. Temp Hiatus Note

A/N: *kicks rocks* So, I know I haven't updated in forever. Well, I have some bad news. Due to my overactive imagination I'm no longer working on this story for the time being. This is the full list.

Flack's Past  
Dancing Cinderella  
NCIS:NY  
Largest Hit in NY  
Games  
Staten Island High  
Living Breathing Proof of Our Love

I'm really sorry I'm hiatus-ing so many stories but I hope you'll continue to read my new ones as well as the old. I promise I'll have new chapters as soon as some of these Ideas go away.

I'm really really sorry guys! Yes, you may send mobs. But don't flame. It's not my fault I'm an almost high schooler with an overactive imagination!

Kisses and Pitchforks

~Sarah~


End file.
